Heretofore there has been a need for a garden row making tool pulled like a hoe and having a shovel on one side of the handle and a guide at the other side of the handle and also characteristics making the tool effective and convenient.
However, there has been in the prior art double-shovel row makers in which the shovels are both used as shovels, or both used, with lighter pressure, as markers, but neither one used as a guide to follow a previously made furrows so as to position a shovel on the opposite side of the tool for accurate digging. For this reason, the shovels of double-shovel diggers have not been designed in a shape for following a furrow, as is a feature of the present invention.
It is an object hereof to provide a shoe following the shovel and adapted to engage in the ground in the furrow the shovel makes for preventing the shovel from digging exessively deep.
Another object is to provide a shoe with an adjustable mounting so the depth of the shovel can be gauged as desired.
Yet another objective is to provide the versatility of various row spacings by providing a tool with a support assembly interconnecting shovel, guide and handle in which the spacing of the shovel and the guide with respect to the handle can be adjusted to various positions for making a tool useful in digging in guided rows of different spacings.
Yet another objective is to provide a guide and shovel with adjustable depth spacing with respect to the support assembly.
Yet another object is to provide the tool with interchangeable guides, one type of guide having a horizontal lower edge, another having a circular shape and being adapted to rotate, particularly for use on flat ground, and another having a serrated outer edge for rotating across rough ground.
Yet another objective is to provide for rapid adjustment of end parts of the support assembly with respect to a central member thereof through the use of a spring and nib device adapted to engage in various openings automatically, the spring and nib being on one moving part of the support assembly, and the openings for receiving the nib being on the other part thereof.